


【龙化】苦不堪言

by dqqqq08



Series: 【龙化】龙龙爱情故事 [13]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-13 16:20:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21170969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dqqqq08/pseuds/dqqqq08
Summary: 龙化再化人世界观 龙崽和龙崽之间的爱情故事~澈×特 赫×海 马×云 贤×旭 童×抚（ELF）__建议按照本系列先后顺序观看~





	【龙化】苦不堪言

金家小魔王金钟云，虽生得性格爽朗又洒脱，却又实打实是只敏感细腻又崇尚浪漫主义的成年红龙、对波澜壮阔的爱情故事一直都心向往之。

就比如，那近来在龙类各大家族间已经广为流传的，红龙金家的大魔王金希澈为了他的命定伴侣白龙朴正洙燃起心火、正面抗衡蓝龙家族的爱情故事。虽然作为参与其中的旁观者之一，金钟云每每想到也还会被两个哥哥的深沉爱情震撼。

化作人形，金钟云咬着最近已经被自己啃得短短的手指甲，静静听着弟弟们眉飞色舞地学着两个哥哥的爱情故事在外面其他家族之间是如何传的风生水起。又抬眼看了看身边温润尔雅微笑着的自家伴侣……不知怎地，好像有一点羡慕。

想想自己和崔始源，在没见过几面时就双双糊里糊涂化了形。这说是一见钟情吧，好像不是，可是如果说是日久生情吧，也谈不上。就仿佛莫名其妙就相遇，然后就又和他莫名其妙定下了彼此，过上了毫无波澜的伴侣生活。

是如何又是为何，就认定了他的呢？

金钟云忽地，就有些迷茫。

——倒也不是说不爱、不在乎。毕竟龙类的化形条件那样严苛，不爱也不可能和他共同化形。

可是，可是这其中……会不会，仍然是不对的？

龙类的化形规则是自古传来，但也虚无又缥缈，对于规则中所谓的“命定”伴侣，也从来没有什么明确可靠的辨别方法，说到底，全凭缘分。

所以，谁也不知道，一只龙一辈子是不是只会遇到唯一一只所谓的“命定”的龙，还是说，一生中会遇到很多“命定”，但是因为没有彼此动心而错过良缘。

所以，会不会……只是因为自己过往太过于简单，又或者是因为他年纪还太小阅历尚为浅薄，所以自己和他只是碰巧遇到了对方，就匆匆心动？

况且他还绅士又体贴，对自己几乎算得上百依百顺，自己的那些小任性小脾气他也都算盘接受，就仿佛是一只好脾气到没有自我的龙。而自己也在他的退让和包容中，逐渐开始束手自疑，是不是自己……有些过于强势任性了。

所以这样平淡的日常和奇怪的相处模式，真的就是自己所向往和渴望的爱情吗？

是不是其实，是自己……耽误了他。

“……哥？”崔始源感受到了身边人幽幽投来的目光，微皱起眉头，疑惑地侧头凝望，“怎么了么？”

金钟云端倪着身侧的他那如黑夜一般的深邃眉眼片刻，才微微摇了摇头，装作若无其事，“不……没什么。”

__

作为最亲密的枕边人，崔始源对金钟云如今的烦恼其实并不是一无所知。

作为从小就作为继承者跟着家族走南闯北的黑龙，以往在本家家族里，或者跟着父亲去别的家族探亲时，崔始源七七八八也听说过其他龙类伴侣之间出现这种怠倦期，也看着他们如何重归于好，所以其实心知进入这种阶段是感情中极为正常的事情。

可是此时换成自己置身其中……崔始源便也无法再保持往日里的冷静、变得心慌又害怕——崔始源怕金钟云会觉得自己不够好，也怕他是真的怠倦了自己。

面对自己深爱的伴侣时，任何龙都免不了自觉百般不好，崔始源也同样。可是暗暗心焦之余，崔始源又不敢有丝毫显露，怕自己无心的哪句话就会引得这正钻在牛角尖里的红龙更加心烦意乱厌弃自己，也怕自己给他施加了压力引得他更加敏感，所以这刚成年的黑龙也只敢努力善解人意，装作一无所知地偷偷关注，也在他凝视之前移开眼神。

这本是为了金钟云的体贴之举，反引得金钟云更加不安——是只有我一只龙……在这样心烦意乱吗？他这样一无所知的模样，他也不闻不问，是不是因为他……其实根本就不在乎啊……

金钟云心下烦躁，又委屈。

虽，最近的确苦闷于自己和这沉稳黑龙的爱情模式是否有些平淡、相处方式有点奇怪，金钟云却从没有任何一刻疑惑过自己对他的感情。

自己从相遇起就为他违背以往审美、如今这般敏感烦躁也仍喜欢他。是以当初的相遇是误打误撞也好，是命中注定也罢，金钟云其实也没有那么在乎。瞧过他，又怎么会看到其他龙。

反正就是他崔始源了，这辈子早就认定了他。

可是他这个样子……

金钟云本就是颇为傲娇嘴硬的性子，再加上如今困惑于黑龙的态度更感苦闷躁郁，那些原本就因为害羞不太经常说出口的在乎和深爱，便也如同烙铁一般哽在喉咙、烫的金钟云更说不出口了。

金钟云日日就幽幽地瞧着崔始源，看他仍旧面色如常地对自己好，那些质问一般的话语也就只能独自在胸腔里反复咀嚼，然后只吐出一口幽幽的叹息。

所有的哥哥弟弟里，自己的伴侣金钟云是最容易发小脾气，也是最好哄的龙了。他看似有些小任性，骨子里却最是单纯善良。

如今，如此多日过去后他仍旧如此烦恼犹豫眉头不展，夜间也辗转反侧无法安眠……心底是该有多焦虑和纠结啊。

崔始源心里一直泛滥翻滚着的酸涩，将那颗本柔软却坚强的心脏，腐蚀地鲜血淋漓。

……钟云哥他大概是……后悔了吧。

崔始源苦笑着摇了摇头，知道在这段感情中自己一直努力压抑着的不安和卑微，终于汹涌地卷土重来将自己淹没。

他因为自己日日烦恼焦虑，还不得不忍受自己天天在他面前乱晃。崔始源独自感到挫败苦闷之余，也仍旧还是心疼他。

好像需要……稍稍地分开一段日子，让彼此能静下来想想，最起码不能再让他这样日日不得安眠下去。

可是当着他的面哪说的出口这种要暂时分开的话。那个嘴硬心软的伴侣哥哥大概还是会硬着头皮一口拒绝，就算是自我折磨也不肯示弱。自己到时候看着他的眼，又会不舍得违背他。

唉……苦不堪言。

__

金钟云捏着薄薄的纸片，默默念着上面崔始源工工整整写下的留言。

“……赫宰找我帮他……给东海准备点东西，我最近就住在公湖那边……不……不回来住了……”

——撒谎。

李赫宰那个自小就占有欲爆棚的小黑龙崽子，送给东海的东西全部亲自准备还觉得不够，又怎么可能会拜托给你。这样一个拙劣又漏洞百出的谎。

可是你，为什么要对我撒谎？

金钟云微阖双眼、眉头紧皱，将手中的字条攥紧，片刻后手一松，纸条悠悠地飘到了地上。

__

自从迁到这里定居后，一对对伴侣都过上了甜蜜的二龙生活。为了夜间生活的快乐，是以围着公湖选定的山洞之间都间隔甚远。

以前这个距离足以互不打扰，现在金钟云只觉得四处都是隐隐传来的各种声音，碍眼得很。

金希澈和朴正洙自打认识就这样，李赫宰和李东海两个也算了毕竟自小就腻歪，神童和阿抚，毕竟也久别刚重逢。

可是曺圭贤和金厉旭……你们两个现在是不是还算是未成年龙崽呢？！

日日阴沉着脸独自窝在自己的宽阔洞穴，金钟云心中的愤愤和委屈逐渐膨胀——崔始源！不想和我住一起你就走吧！

走了就别回来！

可是总是沉浸于心烦意乱也不是个事，金钟云咬着手指甲，决定久违地把自己的钻石珠宝拿出来整理欣赏一下，换换心情。

以往都把自己的心肝儿们小心翼翼摆放地整整齐齐，此时郁郁，金钟云的动作就难免有些收不住力度，再加上掏出来一个、就发现这个又是那只黑龙送的，就又想到那个可恶的冤家，金钟云就颇有些赌气一般，将各种宝贝扔的到处都是。

一片狼藉。

这下可好了，以往作为散心解压的整理时刻也变得让龙胸闷。金钟云越整越心烦，实在忍不住了，便一瞬化作龙形，滚到一旁的草丛里疯狂打滚发泄——

崔始源你可真行！说走就走！而且还真不回来了？！

疯了一会儿终于累了，金钟云停下动作，默默把脸颊深深埋在草丛中，努力蹭去那些因为委屈和害怕而溢出眼眶的晶莹。

……明明他是自己唯一不肯拱手相让的珍宝，可是为什么会成了这个样子呢。

埋在草丛中没有动弹，身后忽然呼呼啦啦传来动静。懒得理会，可是又不想在哥哥弟弟们面前这样丢了面子，金钟云吸吸鼻子揉揉脸，又恢复了人形从草丛中站了起来，扭头一看发现来的是李赫宰。

李赫宰收了方才大张旗鼓的动静，懒洋洋落在一旁，化人站定，“嗨，是你啊哥。我还以为是谁呢，竟然还敢来我们这里闹事。”

金钟云黑着脸抱臂回视，示意他没事就快滚。

可是自小抱着金钟云尾巴闹大的李赫宰虽说平日里皮是皮，不过还是很关心这个嘴硬心软的哥哥，更别说此时这个哥哥满脸的不快，还没有崔始源在旁边哄着。李赫宰啧啧称奇，假装没有看懂他充满杀气的眼神，“哥，在这儿晒宝贝呢啊……马始呢？”

“他不是说他去帮你给东海准备东西了吗？”金钟云想起那张纸条，阴测测的小眼神如剑一般射了过来。

李赫宰僵硬，瞬间明白自己是被这别扭夫夫俩无辜牵连了，冷汗一瞬间挂了满头，“啊……帮……帮忙啊……”

——什么啊！

你们夫夫闹别扭干嘛要牵扯我这种无辜啊！我们东海会心疼我的好嘛！

可是腹诽也只能是腹诽，李赫宰更怕被哥哥迁怒暴打，只好讪笑着缓缓后退，“啊……哥我想起来……”

“我还有事……！”瞬间，李赫宰又化龙振翅逃走，速度快的像是被追杀。

金钟云不意外地看着那个迅速远去的身影，轻轻嗤笑了一声。

呵……

黑龙！

__

这没安生几天，崽子们就又开始折腾了。

白龙朴正洙抚着额叹着气，寻来了李赫宰所说的这个地方，来找和自家撒娇耍赖的那只红龙一样不安分的金钟云——这红龙兄弟俩可真的是！

一样的不安生！

本以为又是崽子们之间的小打小闹，或者是搞的什么奇怪情趣，加上李赫宰也支支吾吾不说个清楚，朴正洙寻来时本还没有怎么在意。

只是断断续续听金钟云讲了大概后，朴正洙也终是失了言语。垂着眼，许久后朴正洙才从胸腔最深处凝出了一声郁积已久的叹息，表情却还是平静的，“钟云啊……”

“哥……”金钟云却急急打断了他，声音晦涩，“你……你有没有，后悔过？后悔认识我哥？”

朴正洙眉目平静，声音悠悠，“我有。”

我后悔过。

__

“如果不是因为和我相识、如果不是因为我……他还会是你们红龙金家，最意气风发的那只红龙。桀骜又潇洒。”

他也还会是健康无忧的金希澈。

而不是如今这样，内伤沉郁于胸，埋下不知道何时就会爆发的隐患。

“可是我更后悔……没有保护好我自己，才惹得他一步一步到如今此般境地。”

“……你只见到他为我燃心火、战群龙，却不知我……”朴正洙微微垂下了头，看着自己的掌心纹路，“我其实，只想和他过平淡幸福的一生啊。活成传说有什么用，被人羡慕又有什么好。我从来都只想和他过安逸的小日子，而不是如今这般，时时刻刻都怕失去他。

钟云啊……你若真懂，就当知晓我心里有多心痛、多舍不得……”

……

况且爱如饮水冷暖自知，哪有什么最好的爱情模式呢。每一种模式都有独到之处。

可是与谁在一起、长长久久，才最为重要最珍贵。

“去直接找始源好好谈谈吧，不要迟疑，把你往日里没说出口过的不舍和不安统统告诉他。毕竟……这些日子也不是只有你在暗自难过。”

“而且你也真是的……”朴正洙收好自己的那些难言心绪，没好气地敲了敲这个也不让自己省心的崽子的头，把金钟云敲的直皱眉，“命定伴侣有好多个的话……还叫什么命定啊！”

“此生太短，时日不待。别将时间都耗费在了彼此迟疑上。”

__

趁着缓缓沉下的夕阳，金钟云展翅，飞去公湖边找那个笨拙地爱着自己的冤家，脑海中浮现着各种他凝视着自己的温柔深情眼眸，和各种他的好。

钻出了牛角尖，金钟云懊恼地也狠狠敲了敲自己的头，暗骂自己当初急昏了眼，竟然会对他的心意感到迟疑。

急急寻到公湖附近的那个小山洞，就看到了那个生来就是天之骄子的成年黑龙，笨拙地跟着皱着眉头凶巴巴指导着的金厉旭学做饭，白龙崽子曺圭贤凑在一旁笑嘻嘻地看戏。

一眼略过去，满满都是自己喜欢的菜品。也是难为他，明明完全不擅长厨艺，却为了自己心甘情愿烫出这一手泡、被弟弟唠叨也无怨言。

这么一想，便已经心疼的不得了了。

顾不上回避身边那两个瞪圆了眼的看戏崽子，金钟云就这样扑到了自己几日未见的伴侣怀里将他搂紧，也把自己深深埋到这个宽阔胸膛。

“你敢不在乎我、敢离开我的话，你就死定了噢！”

崔始源扔下手里那盘看起来乱糟糟的半成品，紧紧搂住了这个来寻找自己的伴侣哥哥。

其实刚离开就后悔了，因为一分别就……很想他。

可是又不敢轻易回去，怕这一来一回如同火上浇油让他更加火大。苦恼思索了很久，才拉下脸去拜托了金厉旭指导自己做个道歉宴席。

没想到，自己笨手笨脚学了几天都还没学会、也还没做好，哥哥就已经来寻自己了。

他的性子……本不是这样的。

他傲娇又嘴硬，小脾气上来了后纵使心里在乎又受伤，也是无论如何都不肯低头的。

如今看到他肯来寻自己的惊喜，和此中透露出的爱意和在乎，就已经足以让崔始源抛掉所有的不安和担忧了。

心中的酸涩也全部化为柔情和爱意，将那颗本独自受伤的心，套上一层无坚不摧的盾墙。

再不会自疑。

紧紧拥住他的单薄身体，崔始源也坦荡露出了完美的绅士皮囊之下深藏的强烈占有欲，用自己的坦诚又滚烫的爱意将伴侣哥哥完全裹挟，“倒是哥才是……绝对不能离开我。”

“我永远都不会放开你的。”

习惯性强势下深藏的脆弱和不安被完美抚慰，金钟云对崔始源这副难得的霸道模样实在爱的不得了。也不多言，金钟云只是红着脸把自己埋在崔始源的怀里，道了声好。

“呦吼~”、“哎呦喂~”身侧却传来两个看了全场好戏的崽子尤其雀跃的声音。

“……”

金钟云一僵，从崔始源怀中探出头，却只看到了那两个崽子飞速逃走的八卦背影，脸慢慢从绯红变得通红，开始扭着手碎碎念，“完了……忘了他俩了，这可……唔……”

崔始源瞧着怀中这张俏丽含羞的脸，忍不住心中的悸动，就这样深深吻了上去。

至于即将到来的那些哥哥弟弟们的嘲笑……

全都以后再说吧！

不过至少，今夜终于能睡个好觉了。

__END__

剧情里贤旭还是未成年龙，其实没做啥出格的事，是云云愤愤下误会了（。）

拖了两个月（？）的这篇，真的久等啦~！


End file.
